The present invention relates generally to water filter systems, and in particular to such systems mounted in close proximity to conventional water faucets.
Water filter systems are known that are mounted to the outlet of a conventional faucet. A replaceable cartridge is enclosed within a housing mounted on the faucet spout as well. However, such systems are considered unsightly due to the large cartridge housing mounted to the faucet spout. Also, the capacity of the cartridges in such systems is relatively low, requiring frequent replacement.
Alternate water filter systems are known using under counter mounted cartridges. Such systems are more aesthetically pleasing, but also typically require a separate faucet. Many conventional sinks lack an access opening for mounting a separate faucet, and often consumers use an auxiliary sink opening for a soap dispenser. Thus, the mounting of such filter systems often involves the creation of a designated hole in the sink flange. Such openings are difficult to drill since the sink is made of stainless steel, or other material difficult to drill using conventional tools. Further, such systems are not appealing to consumers who just prefer to avoid installation of a separate faucet.
Other sink mounted filter systems require complicated plumbing in the faucet escutcheon plate, which is complicated to assemble, install and service.
Remote systems have been provided for controlling the flow of water supply to a residence, however such systems have required connection to the main electronic circuitry of the home.
Thus, there is a need for an improved water filter system that addresses the drawbacks of conventional systems listed above.